


A Study in Christmas (And Why Kisses May Not Be So Yucky)

by SpiritWorld



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother, must we go in? I have calculated the odds and there is only a twelve point-three percent chance I will find the experience satisfactory today." Amanda smiled at her son, sometimes she wondered if he made up percentages to try and con his way out of social events. Her hands carefully carded through his uniform hair. Spock shifted slightly under his mother’s touch.</p><p>/Kid!Spock is not certain why Christmas seems to be such an important holiday amongst humans and why it involves meeting people. Maybe a young boy named James Tiberius Kirk can help him gain some insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Christmas (And Why Kisses May Not Be So Yucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Cooties are an imminent and plaguing disease in the lives of all young human boys. But maybe kissing isn't so yucky after all, eh? I mean it's in the spirit of Christmas. Besides, Spock's not all human.

 

Christmas was an illogical human holiday.

That is what it seemed like to a Vulcan anyway. Terrans celebrated the holiday to worship a religious figure that many no longer believed in and claimed that the giving of presents was a purely selfless act. Spock didn’t believe that. Not one word of it. Even though he was only nine by standard federation years, his advanced intelligence allowed him to observe the human race quite closely. He noticed the poverty, the crime, and the cruelty that was not present on his home planet. The only human he had known so far was his mother, and the other humans on earth were nothing like her. Spock came to one conclusion.

Humans were not, under any circumstances, selfless. 

Yet his mother had dragged him and his father to Earth to partake of the festives of the holiday his mother so wholly adored. That is why he found himself outside of a farmhouse in Iowa where one of his mother’s friends from Starfleet resided. He thought of his father to have had great fortune for being able to miss this visit. Ambassador work did tend to keep one busy.

"Mother, must we go in? I have calculated the odds and there is only a twelve point-three percent chance I will find the experience satisfactory today." Amanda smiled at her son, sometimes she wondered if he made up percentages to try and con his way out of social events. Her hands carefully carded through his uniform hair. Spock shifted slightly under his mother’s touch.

"You don’t know that Spock, come on. Winona has a wonderful young boy. I’m sure you’ll get along." The boy gave her a blank stare. She knew that it translated something akin to ‘Mother do not attempt to bribe me with false hopes’ but she also knew he didn’t have a say in the matter either way.

"I highly doubt it," he finally responded. Amanda ignored her son in favor of knocking on the door. The harsh sound of padding feet could be heard coming from within the house. The door flew open seconds later and there stood a young boy who looked to be about seven standard years old. Spock noted the wild look in his eyes, one he was not familiar with having not spent an excessive time amongst humans. The boy was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he held up his hand in a poor impression of the Ta'al.

"Hi Mrs. Amanda! Hi um-"

"Spock," the Vulcan supplied curiously eyeing the younger boy.

"Hi Spock! That's a really cool name. My name's James Tiberius Kirk, but I just go by Jim!" Amanda laughed at Winona's boy knowing that his abundant mass of energy was going to be a challenge for her son to deal with. She turned to the Vulcan standing at her side and noticed that his cheeks were a lightly dusted green. It only made her laugh harder.

"Amanda!” A woman in her early thirties greeted walking up to door. He recognized her as Winona from the pictures his mother had shown him. “It's so good to have you and your boy here, come in," she waved ushering in the two. Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath, something his mother told him to do if he found himself feeling uneasy. It was illogical, but it was useful.

{x}

In the span of three hours since they had come, Jim had been a quite peculiar human. He observed that, unlike other human children, Jim was willing to share with Spock (even if he didn't honestly mind whether or not he got whatever the boy was offering him). The boy assisted his mother without question, he apologized sincerely, and he didn't try to pick fights. Jim was generally obediant and far more intelligent than most people twice his age.

The two boys were now sitting in the living room by the decorated fir tree that had been placed next to the fireplace. He did not know what the tree’s function was but it was fascinating to observe. The house was extremely warm to Spock's liking, a great contrast to the frigid weather outside. Jim talked at a rate of approximately one hundred point-two words a minute as Spock intriguingly listened to his explanation of Terran culture, even if he found some concepts absolutely absurd.  He still failed to understand what made this particular holiday so special.

“…and then Santa checks if you’ve done anything bad that year and if you didn’t then-“

"Jim. I have an inquiry."

The young boy across from him tilted his head stopping mid-sentence. "Yeah, what Spock?"

"You seem to have a vast understanding of both human and nonhuman culture. How did you know not to try the human expression of shaking my hand to greet me earlier like so many others do?" Jim simply shrugged as if it were common knowledge.

"My mommy told me that shaking hands with a Vulcan was like _kissing_ ," he whispered the last word as if it was poison rolling off his tongue, “and ya know kissing's yucky!"

Spock nodded as if his reasoning had made perfect sense. "Indeed."

The blond boy grinned, his impossibly blue eyes going ever larger with excitement as he recalled something. He reached for an item under the fir tree and hid it behind his back.

"The second most important part of Christmas is the presents. Have you ever gotten a Christmas present Spock?"

He thought back to all the days his mother had made a point of somewhat bringing about some Christmas traditions of her own to their home, gifts were never one of those traditions. "No, I can not say that I have." Jim gasped as if the Vulcan had said something scandalous.

"Well um I made this for you but I was going to keep it because mommy says Vulcans don't do Christmas but I want you to have it because you're really cool and I like you and we're friends. Yeah!" He exclaimed all in one breath thrusting the gift at Spock. The other boy took the gift carefully out of his hands and inspected the box. He popped it open picking up the holochip of Vulcan inside.

"Jim, you programmed this?" The boy nodded twiddling his fingers together.

"Do-do you like it?"

Spock stared at the holo in his hands. The programming itself was quite simple for any Vulcan child of his own age but the talent was rarely expected from a seven year old amongst humans. "It is truly remarkable Jim, thank you. I am… amenable to the idea of a friendship with you." In Spock terms he was glad. Jim's face lit up with pure joy and he leaned over to press quick kiss to the Vulcan's cheek. Spock's face turned a blazing shade of green as Jim pulled away. He lifted a hand to the still tingling spot on his cheek and attempted to regain his composure.

"Mommy says that's what people do when they like someone a lot and I like you a lot a lot!" He supplied quickly, Spock assumed it was to justify his actions.

"I presumed kissing was, as you put it, 'yucky'."

This time around it was Jim whose face was flushed. "Well not all kisses. Not if they're with you,” he mumbled looking up again at Spock.

The Vulcan stared back it him raising a single eyebrow. “What… what is the first most important thing about Christmas?”

“Oh it’s showing people you like them and appreciate them.” Jim murmured with a shy smile.

All the Vulcan could think to do was nod and supply a quick “fascinating.”

Jim was indeed a selfless person, Spock thought it was an uncommon exception. However, Christmas was still an illogical holiday. Also, Jim was definitely a highly illogical human. And against his better judgment, Spock liked both.


End file.
